Hikaru Rina
is one of the main protagonist in Pretty Cure RPM. Her alter ego is Cure Jump and her theme color is yellow. . Nicknamed the "Sweet Angel," she was a concessions player who worked the stands of the Haruka no Carnival. Appearance Rina's appearance was resembled to RPM's civilian form but it had form were yellow. She had brown eyes and hair, which similar to Love's. As Cure Jump, her form was resembled to RPM Yellow but it had her form were yellow with orange accents. Her hair was yellow blonde, tied in a black hair accesories with white and gold accents, yellow eyes, and she had white earrings with yellow accents. Personality Rina is very loud, cute girl who loves jumping jacks. She can jump the highest towers & walls because she has a cheerful courageous heart. Rina, along with Minako and Nami, she was one of the first three chosen by Doctor Kris to be a Cure. She was once a circuit waitress who happened to be in the way when the Venjix attacked during a race. She, Minako, and Nami fought off the Venjix, but were nearly defeated. General Hiro pulled her from battle and gave her a Supernova Morpher. History Relationships *'Haruka Minako' - Rina can helps doing for each. *'Aosora Nami' - Rina along with her friends are decided to playing each other. *'Midorigawa Yuriko' - One of her pretty cure operators. *'Kurohane Eren' - One of her pretty cure operators. *'Kuraidendo Tenaya' - One of her pretty cure operators. *'Enaji Kinri' - One of her pretty cure operators. *'Enaji Ginri' - One of her pretty cure operators. *'Doctor Kris' - She gives the powers of pretty cure. Cure Jump is Rina's cure ego. She represented the bear. Attacks *'Jumping Jack' - her first solo attack *'Jumping Rope' - her second solo attack *'Jumping Trail' - her first upgrade *'Jumping Sky' - her second upgrade *'Jumping Striker' - her first finisher *'Jumping Foam' - her second finisher *'Jumping Buster' *'Jumiping Scold' *'Jumping Punch' *'Jumping Scatter' Transformation Pretty Cure, Get it Gear!-''' is the transformation phrase of Rina. The transformation was in same process. Songs *Glittering Jumping Jack!' *'Kiiro Kiiro Kiiro' *'Smile × Smile' Duets *'Friends of the Robots' ''(along with Minako & Nami's voice) *'GoGo! Purikyua no dendo!!' (along with Minako, Nami, Yuriko, & Eren's voice) *'RPM, Get it Gear!' (along with Minako, Nami, Yuriko, Eren, Tenaya, Kinri, & Ginri's voice) *'Ai no Dendo (Cure Operators ver.)' (along with Minako, Nami, Yuriko, Eren, Tenaya, Kinri, & Ginri's voice) *'Starlight ~RPM Time~' (along with Minako, Nami, Yuriko, Eren, Tenaya, Kinri, & Ginri's voice) Etynology - means light, shining, or to shine. - means jasmine. means gallop, currently based on the word jump, or which based on her alter ego. Also, means drive, which it can fits the theme in this season. Trivia *Rina's sentai counterpart is Saki Rouyama, which there are same colors. *She is the first cure to have a short, brown hair, tied in pigtails in civilian form, and long, pigtailed blonde hair in cure form. *She is the first cure to likes to jump. Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:User: LeenaCandy-Cures Category:Pretty Cure RPM Category:Pretty Cure RPM Characters Category:Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Cure Operators Category:~G3☆Princess Pretty Cure!~ ♥PRETTY LOVE☆Limited♥ Category:~G3☆Princess Pretty Cure!~ ♥PRETTY LOVE☆Limited♥ Members Category:AhimCures Category:Mistyemberandbea